


Cuddles Cures Colds

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Domestic Anthology [6]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Children, Dad!Harvey, Dad!mike, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Marvey, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern family - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring!Harvey, domestic angst, fathers, jealous!mike, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: A small glimpse of the family life with the Specter-Ross family. Mike's caught the sniffles. Harvey's worried, and so is little Gabe.(Or: shameless excuse to write fluff with Gabe as the star)





	Cuddles Cures Colds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another installment of Domestic!Marvey. 
> 
> Thank you to rainyrin for prompting the photo seen below. Credits go to original owner (sadly, I don't know who because it was just submitted via tumblr). Let me know if you have leads on how to properly credit the source. 
> 
> I've been trying to get back to the writing stallion. It's been hard. Forced this out in 2 days. Which is still too damn long considering how fast I wrote before. But, anyway, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: Proofread but not beta read. Open to volunteers.

The snow had finally fallen. After a week-long wait of mostly cloudy skies, Manhattan’s temperatures dropped to zero. It felt more like negative four. Mike never fared well in colder seasons. Winters were the worst. This year, especially, was unfathomably freezing. Despite the broccoli, chicken, and green tea, Mike still succumbed to his cold.

“Pa dee there si cheese pwese,” Gabe, in his mustard yellow parka, babbled beside Harvey as they entered the apartment. He tiny hands tugged the older man further inside. “Dee dee. Pa Ga-be go dee. Go dee.”

Harvey couldn’t help but smile a little to himself. The little guy had been asking for Mike since they left daycare. Ray, thank heavens, tried to distract the little tyke by asking the colors of the houses which they drove by.

“Hold up, little monster. We need to get you warmed up first. Don’t want you becoming Rudolf again. God knows you got that from your dad.” Harvey, now in full dad mode, said with firmness.

“But dee. Dee!” Gabe tugged harder.  

“Gabriel,” Harvey warned once, voice slightly deepening, but his hand remained steady. “Coats first. Then nammy. Then we can go see daddy. Ok?”

Gabe reluctantly came to a stop, still pouting. “Want dee.”

“Yes, we’ll go to daddy after you drink your nammy.” Harvey assured, consequently hefting his keys and briefcase onto the countertop before shrugging off his coat. Both his thick dark grey winter coat and Gabe’s mustard yellow parka were hung on the coat rack where Mike’s midnight blue double-breast trench. That little smile came back again. “Ready to go?”

Gabe bit his pale rosy round cheeks but nodded.

Making nammy wasn’t hard but it needed time. It was warm cinnamon tea mixed with a little bit of honey, one of Edith’s many recipes that she passed on to Mike. Harvey was caught off-guard the first time that Mike made it for him. He grew up on medicines and pills—anything to grab and go and get things done with.

“Naaaaam?” Gabe asked, climbing to his tip toes to see what Harvey was doing. At three years old, the toddler still had yet to reach past Harvey’s waist and struggled to get a good vantage point.

Harvey brought the boiling pot into a simmer before reaching down to stroke his son’s hair.

“Yeah, little monster. It’ll be ready in a minute. Why don’t you get the honey for me, yeah?”

They’ve slowly been teaching Gabe about responsibility at home. Despite the strict nature at work, Harvey was an absolute sweetheart when it came to Gabe. Almost bought half the store of Little Kings when Mike announced the pregnancy. Luck for them, Mike cannot be bothered about money or fame. He insisted that Gabe grow-up without the metaphorical golden spoon.

Little Gabe waddled across the kitchen to the island counter. Once there, he peeked through every door. The lower cupboards were will with edible child-friendly foods that Gabe could grab and hold. There were smaller versions of the bulk portions located in the overhead cabinets.

A small jar of dried fates also caught his attention.

Gabe lowered the honey jar by his feet then reached for the fruit, taking the latter one to his father. “Pen pwese!” He said, with a toothy grin. “Eat eat.”

Harvey, who had just strained the cinnamon tea into three mugs—ceramic for him and Mike, and a silicon encased one for Gabe, turned around with a chuckle and a sigh. Like daddy like son, he thought, seeing the honey jar across the kitchen.

He slid down to his knees, and gently said “Okay, just a few. Papa will open this if you get the honey that I asked for. Can you do that for me, little monster?” He took hold of the dates then pointed to the honey. “You still need to finish your nammy before we go see daddy.”

Gabe’s eyes lit up. “See dee! Want apple hugs pwese.”

Harvey tried to think of a time when Gabe’s mixed-up babbles didn’t make his chest flutter. He couldn’t. The little guy had him wrapped around his pudgy little finger from the moment Harvey saw him in the living room. Family was never something that he thought he would have after years of failed relationships.

Mike and Gabe never ceased to surprise him.

“Oney pa oney,” Gabe said, pressing the jar of honey into Harvey’s hands then pointed to the dates. “Ga-be eat pwese see dee nam”

How could Harvey resist that?

In quick time, he stirred honey and cold milk into the warm drink then served the drink to Gabe. He did the same for Mike’s tea but only stirred honey in his. Mike’s cup got a small silicon cover to keep it warm and avoid spills. Warm honey cinnamon tea slid down his throat as Gabe munched on a few dates before drinking.

Five years down the road and Mike had given him all this—making the apartment into a home. It was long-past the magazine showroom setup that he once had. Now, there were colorful kid’s things scattered around the living room and a large bookcase beside the fire place. Harvey’s old record player was still there, but secured high above what Gabe could reach to avoid accidents.

“Pa?” Gabe’s half-sleepy voice brought him out of his trance. “Now see dee want.”

Harvey smiled, peeking to check if Gabe’s drink was finished. Quite a few dates were also gone as well. He packed the jars and put the dirty mugs by the sink. Later, they’ll go in the dishwasher after dinner. Some nice hot pumpkin soup at bread mushroom-stuffed croquettes will be good if Mike has the stomach for it. His husband tended to be real delicate when sick despite the no-nonsense attitude as a Junior Partner.

“See dee!” Gabe reminded Harvey with a tug, seemingly sensing his father’s momentary daydream. “Pa dee dee! Wanna see dee. No nammy. See dee.”

Harvey chuckled to himself, looked down at Gabe’s big blue puppy dogs eyes and realized that despite all the up and downs of parenthood that—maybe—he wanted Gabriel to not grow up alone. He wanted a childhood for his son that sort of resembled his own—maybe a brother or sister or both. If Mike would agree, he wanted a bigger house and more children.

“Wanna see daddy! Pie apul tree.” Gabe stomped his feet. “Da-dee!”

It was at that point, Harvey couldn’t decide if that came more from him or from Mike. He didn’t really care. Gabe was living proof of their love.

“Alright, you little monster, let’s go see daddy,” he agreed in defeat. There was absolutely no way he could win against those mad puppy-dog eyes. “But you can’t shout like that, okay? Your dad needs rest. Let’s try not to wake him up if he’s sleeping.”

Gabe’s anger melted into happiness at the news. “See dee! See dee!” He chatted, little feet making a racket as he ran towards the master’s suite despite Harvey calling after him. “Dee!” The child pounced onto the bed, uncaring if the door crashed onto the wall with a loud bang.

“Patrick Gabriel Specter!” Harvey raised his voice midway before he saw the sight of a sleepy Mike snuggling their troublemaking toddler by his side.

Gabe happily rubbed his chubby white cheeks against his dad’s threadbare grey hoodie, babbling random words that surely was about his day at daycare.

Mike, despite being groggy from sleep, hummed contently as he listened. “Hmm, looks like someone had an existing day. Hope you didn’t make it too hard for Teacher Caty, did you? Did you and papa drink your nammy?”

“Of course, we did. I’m a lawyer not a brute. Gabe wouldn’t be allowed to see you otherwise but he insisted,” Harvey replied, playfully pretending to be miffed. He sat down on Mike’s other side, palm on Mike’s forehead to check for any remnants of fever. It was cooler now. “How you holding up, camp?”

“Puh-lease, I _gave birth_ to our son, Harvey. A fever’s nothing compared to pushing out our adorable squishy baby in the living room. Come down here and give me a honey-I’m-home kiss or are you too scared you’ll catch my germ, tough guy?” Mike teased, eyes gleaming as he reached for Harvey’s tie, then tugging his husband down.

Harvey went willingly despite Gabe’s mocking protest. “I’ll take your germs and all. Everything you give me,” he whispered just before their lips pressed together. It was a soft closed-mouth kiss, full off love and affection that threatened to burst from his chest—a feeling that he never thought possible until he watched Mike walking down the aisle on their wedding day.

When it ended, Mike jokingly hit Harvey on the chest with the back of his palm. “You’re such a big sap, you know. I bet the women drooling for you at the firm will go nuts for it.”

“It’s all the jazz in my bones,” Harvey replied with a chuckle. “But who cares about all those women? They know I’m off limits with my kick-ash—butt, er, my wonderful Junior Partner husband ready to send Amy on her hinds. Your secretary is brutal. At least Donna is a little more subtle.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Donna’s had practice. Amy still needs bit more time to hone the art of threatening with a smile—” his words were cut off by Gabe fussing about.

“Dee,” Gabe mumbled from Mike’s other side. “Pa make nam no good dee better pum’kin sup car red cat… dee good?”

Mike stroked his son’s fluffy blonde hair. “Yeah, I’m feeling better, little guy. Tomorrow I’ll be good as new and we can make waffles for breakfast.

“Waff’es?” Gabe asked with big bright eyes. “Dee bes’!”

“Gabe was really worried. He wouldn’t stop asking about you the entire ride back from daycare. I think it’s because this is the first time you’ve had to take a day off from work since, well…” Harvey thought back for a solid minute, “Err, well, since your early paternity leave while waiting for labor, I think. Dang it, Mike, I asked you not to exert yourself. Taking a day off once in a while isn’t bad, you know.”

“Yeah, well, says the guy who has a home office,” Mike scoffed. “You know how we talked about how things might—will—change once we have a kid. I’m not putting in too many hours of overtime. I mean, not nearly as much as I used to before, well, you know,” he gestured to Gabe who was mesmerized with the anglets at the end of his hoodie laces, “but…”

“But?” Harvey questioned with a frown. This had been an issue once, but they knew coming out as a couple was easier than the other secrets they’ve had to keep. The rumors that came after were nothing short of horrible but they proved that they were stronger time and time again. Mike had already proven himself above and beyond capable and worthy.

“But you’re you, Harvey—smart, confident, and so, so, you know, all brought together like you’re perfect and like you don’t worry. Like you have everything under your control. It still bothers me when a new associate comes in, wagging their Harvard diploma around like it’s a badge of honor, thinking that they can capture the legendary Harvey Specter into an affair. It’s like you’re a fine bottle of wine or something and somehow you’ve just gotten hotter with age!”

“You mean, you’re jealous?” Harvey thought aloud, index finger rubbing his chin. “Mike that’s preposterous! The privacy blinds were installed because I can’t get enough of you.”

“But I have stretch marks in weird places…” Mike mumbled, lowering his head. His hands came to idly play with Gabe’s in a weird sort of unspoken game. The child in his arms—almost a mini clone of himself with blonde hair and blue eyes—made a heartwarming picture in Harvey’s mind.

“I’m not a religious man but I swore to the big guy above that I will love and cherish you, Mike. I’ll go to church every Sunday and swear it over and over again. But, I’d rather do it right now with our beautiful son watching over us,” Harvey spoke with utmost seriousness. He reached for Mike and Gabe’s tinkering hands and took them into his own.

“Gabe,” he said, looking at his son straight in the eyes. “Papa’s got something to tell daddy. I want you to listen to me. Can you do that, little monster?”

“A-humm!” Gabe replied with a big nod.

“Mike,” Harvey said, catching Mike’s gaze with his for a second before turning back to Gabe, “I’ve got a promise to make so listen up.”

“Gabe, I promise to love your daddy until we are grey and old and wrinkled. I promise to love him even beyond that. I promise every bit of change on his body—every mark, every burn, every scar. I promise that I will be here to protect your daddy from all the bads of this world as I promised to protect you. If I fail—if I unwillingly hurt your daddy—you can kick me in the shin and tell me to apologize, okay? Because you and I both want daddy to be happy.”

Gabe’s grinned from ear to ear. “Pa y dee! Wub wub! Peanut butter duck”

Then Harvey turned to Mike, who was wiping snot with the back of his grey hoodie, “I’ve made that promise twice now, and I’ll promise it to every child we have after.

Mike stared up at Harvey like the older man had a second head. “You want more kids?”

“Of course, I do. Didn’t I tell you before that I want a baseball team?” Harvey said, finally breaking into a smile. “But only when you’re ready. We can get a surrogate if you aren’t ready. Or, maybe…” he trailed off, blushing, “I’m not too sure if I can handle carrying. I can ask Donna to schedule an appointment with Dr. London to see if it’s possible.”

Mike broke into a grin. “You’re a big dolt. Come here, Harvey” he said, flipping the cover and dragging Harvey down beside him. Gabe too chose that moment to dive under the duvet. “Hear that, buddy, papa says you’re going to be a big brother!”

Gabe’s excited blabber soon filled up the room once again.

Harvey kicked-off his shoes and snuggled close. His legs found Mike’s beneath the covers. He sat half-propped up on backrest with Mike snuggled to his chest. Wrinkles on his clothes be damned, it felt wonderful to feel his family’s warmth surrounding him. Sooner, rather than later, he hoped there would be more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for some time. Not sure how long I will be back. A bit rusty from not writing so much. 
> 
> Quick updates about me: I've moved to Spain! (dances) It's been fun, and weird, and hellishly cold. I was out sick for the past two days and thought this can cheer me up. It hasn't been easy. I've been sad. Also, having some problem financially since my program is paying late. Are there any people willing to help me out? I'm down to my last 20 euros and I don't know when they'll pay me next. It's been 2-months delayed already. I'm in a tight bind. 
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have a prompt or an idea, you can[INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~**
> 
>  
> 
> **As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).**


End file.
